


Poison and Luck

by Word_Devourer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, High Fantasy AU, Near Death, One Shot, Poison, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Devourer/pseuds/Word_Devourer
Summary: Freshly into an adventure, Chat Noir's wounds are worse than they first seem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Poison and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This was, in part, inspired by a Tumblr post regarding Miraculous D&D classes. I maintain that Chat Noir is a rogue, and Ladybug is a cleric.

He shot her a cocky grin, quite at odds with the blood that was dripping down the side of his face, dark in the fading light.

“What did I tell you? No contest.”

She rolled her eyes, marching over to him.

“By my _oath,_ Chat Noir, you need to stop before you get yourself killed.”

He swung, a bit unsteadily, to face her.

“I need to stopp before I getmyself killllled… . … ButIdid.”

“Chat Noir?”

He blinked, and collapsed forward onto her, making a soft clank against her armor as she darted forward to catch him.

_“Chat Noir!?”_

“Hmm.. Tired.”

_“Poisoned, more like.”_

“Hmm.. Hmhm,” came the muddled response.

She hauled him away from the scene of the battle, into a nearby copse of trees; their enemies were defeated for now, but there was no telling if they had… associates.

She laid him against a tree, and began to examine him before realizing that it was getting dark.

She let out a mumbled oath, before pausing, and…

She grabbed for her flail, and whispered under her breath.

The ball lit up, white, tinted with pink, and she let out a breath.

“Where are you hurt?”

“Hhh…”

“Right. Great. Okay, hold this.” She hung the flail around his neck, where it could continue to illuminate him without taking up a hand. His head lolled to the side as his neck took the weight, but the flail stayed on.

“Uh huh…” he responded, several seconds later.

Now…

Now…?

She tugged off her left gauntlet, and, letting it drop onto Chat Noir’s lap, reached down to the bracelet on her wrist.

Some twenty charms hung limply around the cord of the bracelet, all grey and stony except for…

She reached out a pair of fingers, and took hold of the odd one out; a small disc, a gleaming red in this light, with black spots. It resembled nothing so much as a Ladybug, and if… _she_ was to be believed, then it was a symbol of good luck and revival.

She looked down at Chat Noir, whose eyes were half-lidded now, and who had gone very still, and shuddered, pinching her fingers together around the charm.

There was a flare of light, and then… Nothing.

She paused, desperately staring at Chat Noir in the hopes he’d show some sign of improvement.

Instead, he slid, and fell on his side, on the ground.

She almost jumped, feeling the almost familiar panic pulling at her stomach, as she frantically tried to pick him up, and…

Her eyes focused on a reflected glimmer of light, just by the ball of her flail.

She reached out a hand and picked up… A small vial of liquid.

She looked down at the bracelet, which she had dropped in her panic, then at the vial, and then at Chat Noir.

“Open up?” she said, and, now waiting for a response, forced his mouth open.

For a second, he seemed almost to choke, but, as she forced his mouth shut, he swallowed, and then…

She pulled him upright again, pressed his back into the tree, and _waited._

With her hand on his chest, she could feel him still breathing, though only barely.

Agonizing seconds passed. A minute. Two.

She couldn’t feel him breathing anymore.

He wasn’t moving.

She stared, and slowly removed her hand.

“No,” she whispered. “Please.”

He didn’t respond.

“Please, Chat Noir. Wake up.”

Silence.

Her hand came up slowly to her face. He laid there, face composed and handsome as ever, the only sign of trouble the thin line of blood that had traced a path down one of his cheeks. He could have been sleeping, but… But…

She silently reached out a hand, and brushed some of the blood away.

“Mm…” his expression curled in a peaceful smile, eyes barely opening to look at her.

For a second, she didn’t even understand what she was seeing. Then, in a single motion, she practically collapsed forward, letting out a breath she’d been holding for too long as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Mm?” he said, and she felt his head move as he tried to look over at her. “Is everything alright, My Lady?”

She laughed, a bit shakily, and pulled away.

“You stupid- Don’t get poisoned.”

He was staring into her eyes, lit from below by the hanging ball of her flail, and there was something about his expression that she didn’t quite recognize.

“I…” he said, and then blinked, as if he’d forgotten what he was trying to say. “I didn’t _try_ to.”

“Well… Try _not_ to, next time.”

He nodded, silently. “I’ll… I’ll see what I can- _agh.”_ He winced, as her other hand came down a bit too close to the wound from earlier. “That’ll… That’ll need some bandaging.”

“I… right, right.” She said, shaking her head. She’d been so focused on the poison that she’d forgotten the wound it had been in.

She reached back for her pack, and realized that in the confusion, she left it where she’d dropped it when they’d been attacked.

She looked at him, then back where they’d come from, and grimaced.

“Stay here.”

He gave her a weak smile. “Wasn’t planning on moving.”

The light had truly faded by now, and their one source of light…

She reached out for the haft of her flail, and then looked back at his face.

He matched her gaze, and then glanced down.

He seemed to understand her hesitation.

“You should take it. You’ll need the light more than I will.”

He was right, of course, and she’d come to the same conclusion, but…

She pulled off the bracelet, and set it in his hands.

“Just… Keep this safe for me, while I’m gone?”

He looked down, surprised.

“Isn’t this-

She didn’t give him time to finish his question, retrieving the flail, and walking quickly away before she had a chance to consider what she’d done.

 _Important_ was what it was, but she’d be back for it soon enough. He _knew_ she’d be back for it.

\--

He stared down at the bracelet in his hands, more a shape in his hands than his eyes, shook his head, silently.

She shouldn’t have given it to him. He could have been faking his injuries. He could be gone when she returned. He could…

Of course, he _wouldn’t._ His reputation had been exaggerated beyond the realms of reason, and… Well. She had saved his life.

He couldn’t leave until he’d repaid her.

He looked down at the bracelet again, his eyes having adjusted to the gloom enough for him to make out the charms hanging from it.

And just giving this back to her didn’t count.

He sighed, head bumping up against the tree as he let it fall back.

He closed his eyes, remembering the sight of her face, those blue eyes filled with fear as they met his. _She’d been worried for him. Scared, even._

The light in his memory was replaced by something far more _present_ as the swinging light of her flail illuminated her return.

She was almost running, now, sliding her pack down next to him, and immediately beginning to rifle through it.

There was little he could do to help her now.

He sighed, looking down, and…

Strange.

She’d showed it to him before, and he’d have sworn that the charms were all grey, except for the red one… But one of them had turned a shining, jet black, marked in the center with a glimmering green paw print.

It seemed the little ladybug had acquired a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something I could finish and post for a while now, but I just haven't been suitably inspired to do so. That in mind, have a little one-shot, which I *was* able to a finish.
> 
> I'll admit, I'm intrigued by this world, but I don't have any plans at the moment to actually write it.


End file.
